resurgir das chamas
by carolina-chan011212
Summary: Konoha estava destinada ao fracasso desde sua fundação. A chuva era forte, mais muito útil,apesar de o amaterasu não ser apagado por ela o fogo comum já havia desaparecido e as ruas cobertas de sangue eram limpas pelos vestígios do Kirin... Uchihas e Senjus eram como água e óleo,podiam até estar juntos mas nunca se misturavam.(é sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1

_**Konoha estáva destinada ao fracaço desde sua fundação.**_

(Sakura povs on)

A chuva era forte, mais muito util,apesar de o amaterasu não ser apagado por ela o fogo comum já havia desaparecido e as ruas cobertas de sangue eram limpas pelos vestigios do Kirin...

(Sakura povs off)

_**Uchihas e Senjus eram como água e ólho,podiam até estar juntos mas nunca se misturavam.**_

(Sakura povs on)

Os civis eram separados dos shinobes ,grupos de umas 30 pessoas eram transportados por kushiose para algum lugar, que em breve seria nosso novo ''lar''.

.

.

.

O selo que palpitava em meu braço direito era similar ao dos outros shinobes,as marcas parecião mudar de acordo com o níveu de cada civis que não dominavam o chacra tinham apenas uma linha que circulava o pulso em tom bege algumas crianças da academia tinham essa linha na cor vermelha e algo como desenhos iregulares de raizes pequenas que saiam da linha,essas raizes aumentavam e ocupavam mais o braço dos ninjas mais esperientes , como arame farpado que os impedia de retalhar os inimigos.

De longe vi os cabelos loiros e rocho acinsentado dos meus pais sendo direcionados ao grupo de ninjas do som que realizavam o kushiose,senti minha mão ser levemente apertada me lembrando que eu ainda não estava sozinha ali,olhei para meu irmão caçula e não consigui desviar o olhar da linha vermelha em seu braço,ele nem tinha um mês na academia ninja e já enfrentava uma situação dessas.

Me abaixei e o abrasei como a kaa-san fasia comigo quando eu tinha pesadelos, acariciei seus cabelos rosas e o aconcheguei no meu colo quando o ergui do chão,erá o maximo que eu poderia fazer,as palavras estavam engasgadas na minha garganta e eu tinha medo de abrir minha boca para falar qualquer coisa e as lágrimas que eu estava predendo despencasem dos meus olhos.

Eu não podia fraquejar, não agora olhei em volta e notei que alguns olhares se ficsavam em mim...

eu não podia dar pra trás ...

eu erá a ultima esperança de Konoha se levantar...

eu erá a unica com nivel shinobe pra enfrentar o inimigo...

eu erá a unica que não havia caído na batalha ,e com os completos 3 meses de secuestro do Rokudaime hokage...

_Eu erá ha Hokage!_


	2. Chapter 2

eu erá a unica que não havia caído na batalha ,e com os completos 3 meses de secuestro do Rokudaime hokage...

_Eu erá ha Hokage!_

_**2 messes depois**_

cap.

(Sakura povs on)

-E então?

Ele estava lá,em toda a sua gloria sentado confortavelmente em seu trono esculpido em marmori e enfeitado com pequenos abaninhos uchihas, os mesmo que eram vistos nas vidradas e tapeçarias nas paredes,seus cabelos pretos levemente bagunsados e arepiados atrás,sua espresão relachada e séria com seus olhos de um negro ónix frios ,que por muitas vezes vi se tornarem escarlatis arepiantes e quentes, seu naris fino e reto, assim como toda a sua face serena em conjunto,mas seus labios finos e carmezim não estavam no costumeiro sorrisinho sombeteiro de 2 meses atrá nas ultimas semanas, eles estavam crispados em uma linha reta e sutil me encarava diretamente na mesma posição desde que os guardas me tiraram de minhas novas acomodações.

Guardas esses devo resaltar muito diferentes dos desordeiros e revoltados dementes ex seguidores de Orochimaru.

Os ninjas do som nunca foram conhecidos por sua disciplina, calma e obediencia,agiam por impulso e até na hora de matar se via a carencia de limites,muitos morriam por entrarem em frenesi e deicharem muitos pontos fracos em suas formações.

Foi assim no ataque a konoha.

Mas em uma quinta frota de inimigos comandada por Sasuke , konoha caiu.A quinta frota era igual a esses soldados ,silenciosos, obedientes, disciplinados ,e com todo o corpo tapado deixando apenas os cabelos descobertos com suas mascaras pretas com formatos parecidos com as da ANBU ...Seus cabelos...todos pretos.

Só que agora não levavam suas mascaras...

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**cap 3**

-Aquele bastardo,quem ele pensa que é?-Kiba exclama enquanto se levanta da cadeira de madeira e bate na mesa com força quase derubando os copos de chã que estavam sobre essa.

-Oe kiba ,se acalme e sent...-O moreno de cabelos presos no alto atrás da cabeça começa sua frase ,inclinado na cadeira a duas pessoas de distancia do seu amigo esaltado.

-Acalmese nada shikamaru, tira essa sua cara de vagabundo e expreci mais o que tá acontecendo,qual é ein?O maltido ataca nossa vila e se acha no direito de regrutar nossos ninjas e subimeter nossa hokage,assim sem mais nem menos!-A loira de olhos azuis que já estava de pé se apoia na mesa indignada com a atitude apatica do companheiro de equipe"só falta ele disser problematico, e eu juro que parto a cara dele ao meio".

-Ino já chega.-Exclama uma rosada em tom de fim de outros tempos Ino iria revidar ,mas a cituasão e a mirado nos olhos da amiga não permitiam isso.

Olhos opacos e com sombrancelhas rosadas crispadas.

Um cilêncio incomodo se estaurou no lugar ocupado por 14 pessoas ao redor de uma mesa retangular,com alguns sentados e outros em pé.A area onde se encontravam não era mais que uma ala de um bar reservada ,mas separada do salão pricipal por ser no segundo andar, não tinha paredes propriamentes ditas apenas telas em armações de bambu tipicamente japonesas. As paredes de madeira assim como todo o bar davam um ar rustico junto as velas que iluminavam todo o salão.

-O que vai fazer menina-Não queria soar rudi, mas não se preocupava em soar amigavel,a mulher com marcas vermelhas nas buchechas olhava pra a garota de cabelos rosas durante toda a discução dos jovens ao seu redor.

Se perguntava o que exatamente se passava naquela cabecinha rosada de olhar decidido, sabia que reunir o novo conselho foi apenas uma formalidade, uma manera de fazer os jovens pensar que tinham alguma escolha nisso tudo, talves até tivesem em parte da proposta, mas a palavra final e decisiva cabia somente a Sakura.

-Vou aceitar-Disse isso erguendoa cabeça e encarando todos os rostos a sua frente. Expressões de incredulidade bailavam junto a espressões de compreenção e de frustração.

-Você só pode tá brincando!-Indiguinada grita com a amiga-Sakura você não pode simplismente aceitar a primeira proposta de rendição e entregar todo mundo!Onde é que tá a sua vontade do fogo!Você...

-Calada ino!-a loira aregala mais ainda os olhos ao ouvir seu nome soar de forma tão rispida pela amiga, ela não tava entendendo a gravidade da cituação!Só fica ai parada, alienada, e dá respostas curtas e diretas. Onde está a sua Sakura!

-Você tem certeza?-Foi o primeiro comentario do dia feito pelo lider do clã Hyuuga. Não que ele não falase muito nas reuniões ,é só que as constantes interupições dos jovens membros o deichavam desconfortavel, apenas o jovem nara parece entender o local e a importancia do cargo em que se encontrava. Sua filha, a sua direita se mantia como nas reuniões em que sempre freguentava, calada mas atenta a tudo ,seu sobrinho, a esquerda mantinha-se sobreo aos constantes impulsos e exclamações da jovem Yamanaka e do jovem Inuzuka, mas até Neji e Hinata crispavam os labios e apertavam as mãos ou no braço ou na blusa.

-Sim-Respondeu firme a Haruno

-Sakura-san -Começa a jovem de olhos perolados-Podemos pensar em uma maneira de contornar a situação...-Hinata ,assim como todos ali estavam entre a cruz e a espada, mesmo que nem todos notacem isso.

-Como?-Shikamaru dá o ar de sua graça de forma ironica,Ino e Kiba já iam começar uma nova discução mas recebem um olhar frio de Shikamaru-E não comecem com seus argumentos estupidos e ilogicos,entenderam!-O tom de Shikamaru não aceitava respostas mesmo Ino tendo pronunciado o nome do colega de forma contida-Que fique bem claro que ninguem aqui gosta da proposta ou se quer aceitaria em circunstancias diferentess então os dois parem de aguir como criancinhas mimadas e honrem o titulo que os deram direitos de estar aqui, entenderam!-Os olhos do moreno expresavam o que o tom contido falhou,Ino e Kiba desviaram, uma baichando o olhar e contendo as palavras e o outro desviando a cabeça para o lado e mordendo os lábios.

-Kiba, não estamos descriminando suas reações crianças ,mas não é hora de ser sentiment...

-É?E qual é a hora em mãe? Quando esse bartardo simplismente pede que vendemos nossas dignidades e nossa Hokague?Qual é a hora pra eu me exaltar me mostrar o quanto eu quero chutar a quele cretino o mais forte que eu puder!Ein? Me responda alguém aqui se tiver resposta!-Finalisa passando seus olhos chocolates por todos na mesa dos hyuugas ao anbu,depoia a hokague e Sai,shikamaru e gay-sensei.a kakashi-sensei e ino,sua mãe e o senhor akimichi,shino e seu pai.

-kakashi-sensei,você aqui é o unico que pode botar um pouco de juiso nessa cabeça dura , diz pra ela que nos podemos arumar tempo e preparar uma rebeliaõ ou algo assim, ninguem em konoha vai concordar com isso é um absurdo!- Voltou a exclamar a Yamanaka, com os brasos pro alto num cinal de exasperação.

-Rebelião... Hora serta...-todos olham para a figura da rosada com a cabeça abaichada e susurante-Parem de agir como que em um passe de magica as coisas possam voltar a ser como eram- Oolhar duro e colero manchou o rosto palido de porcelana.- Se ouvese outro jeito...-Começou mais alto.-...se ouvese uma unica brecha,não duvide que eu a agarari e me afogaria nessa esperança...-os olhos de Sakura voltaram a ter aquele tom triste enqunto ela abraça os brasos crusados e olha pro nada no salão de baixo.- Não há brecha,não há fuga e estamos todos condenados.- Ela disse o que muito ali tentavam negar a sí mesmos a messes,mas tinha que ser dito.

O ar ficou mais denso,os olhares divagantes e mentes longes, mas o proximo passo seria ainda mais torturante.

-Convoquem os shinobes e os civis,temos permição para usar o salão do refeitorio inferior.- O olhar da rosada se dirige a todos na saleta. -Amanhã,anunciarei a nossa união!

.

.

.

mando uma previa pra quem adivinhar qual união(e não é do casal não)

Autora pov on: Não sou do tipo que vai ficar ameaçando demorar a postar se não receber recados,acho desnecesaria até por que eu não costumo deichar recados,escrevo por que gosto!e nem adianta deichar recado na minha conta por que não sei mecher em 10 % dela XD,mas vou deichar meu e-mail por que quero dicas quem quiser deichar e ideias,já tenho o inicile o fim mas o meio tá em andamento,não vou ficar 1 semana sem postar,a não ser se a net cair^^ bjs.

carolinabrustdesouza


	4. Chapter 4

**capítulo 4**

O salão do refeitorio ocupava um terço do primeiro nível inferior,e era imenso.

.

.

.

Konoha era uma das grandes vilas ninjas do mundo, era a segunda maior do pais do fogo,só perdendo para a capital do Daimio. Com uma população de 50.000 pessoas,não parece muito,mas para um sistema em que a agricultura é o primeiro núcleo de renda,vilas shinobes onde cívis praticavam o comercio o nivel de Konoha já era instavel.

Os shinobes representavam 45% da população, gente destribuida nas fronteiras do país , guardas de vilas menores e de estradas de escoação agricola.

Konoha tinha shinobes demais...e Sakura sabia disso mais do que ninguem.

.

.

.

O salão tinha um segundo andar como o da sala da prévia da terceira etapa do exame chunin, só que com dois metros de largura.

-"Nostalgico"-Pensou a rosada com um suave sorriso no rosto enquanto retribuia o olhar a todos no andar inferior, as olheiras foram disfarsadas com base e nos lábios não levava cor, o tom vermelho era de tanto morder os lábios de apreenção.

-"Sensuais"-Aquele cretino teve a coragem de dizer a meia hora atras,quando respondeu que estava indo comunicar a sua desisão aos shinobes oficiaumente, ia mordelos novamente mas decidiu que não daria esse gostinho para ele...

-"concentrici Sakura"-Hannnnn mas onde ela estava com a cabeça para pedir que a sanin a treinase..., claro, se sentir de lado em uma equipe que avançava cada vez mais deve ter contribuido..., talvez o fato de um colega ter abandonado a vila, e esse colega ter cido seu amor de inf...-"Cof cof cof"-Deicha pra lá, mas enfim, ter se mostrado eficiente a tal ponto de superar sua mestra era,o ponto!Tsunade Senju ao voltar a sua vida de peregrinação ao mundo,digo bebedeiras e apostas, havia deichado Sakura com o dever de integrar Naruto nos seus novos afazeres...-"Naruto..."- Esse era um ponto complicado, o amigo fasia uma falta imedivel, sem gritos, reclamações e choramingos por falta de ramen a vida seguia de uma maneira menos feliz.

Mas seguia.

Sua postura se endireitou e a sala ficou em silê membros principais de todos os clãs, líderes de pelotões, senseis e outros lideres de departamentos junto com todos os seus subordinados. Como eu já disse, o salão é grande.

-Queria agradeser o comparecimento de todos, sei que foi planejado em cima da hora mas o tempo é escaso e preciso que ousam tudo até o fim e gardem comentarios.- Ela estava de novo com aquela voz, e muitos perseberam, ela não era uma criança ou mocinha, shinobes amadurecem mais rapido e mesmo Konoha guardar um pouco de descontração em todas as idades, eles notaram a muito que a discipula de Kakashi agora era superior a Tsunade.

-Nos perdemos- E o espanto foi geral sombracelhas crispadas murmurios baixos e até alguns esaltados mas logo silênciados. O desconforto dela era notavel mas suas palabras não ajudavam muito- quero que antes do real motivo dessa reunião vocês pensem um pouco no que eu vou falar...- ela suspirou, e piscou lentamente os olhos, para abrilos com um brilho fosco triste- Esse celo que temos em nossos braços, não sumira mesmo que araquemos os membros, mesmo quando moremos eles não sumiram, e quem os fez não irá liberalos.-olhos completamentes tristresem todos os lugares, mas o novo conselho que acompanhava a hokague se mantinha a três passos atrás dessa, esperando o pior.- Ele venceu. E não há nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso. Mas isso não significa que perdemos- Os olhos...ha aqueles olhos verdes com uma pequena chama crescendo, ele adorava ver aqueles olhos e seus diferentes tipos de tons...- Perder para um shinobe significa morrer, e não morremos...- Aquela voz ganhando tons mais fortes ele gostava daquela foz em um fino grito de escape, um doce gemido enquanto ele...-...podemos nos adapidar. Claro que para uns será mais...- Ele já nem prestava atensão no que ela dizia, sua mente divagou para aqueles labios vermelhinhos, ele lembrava vagamente daqueles lábios beijando seu abdomem e descendo até o seu...-...o que quero dizer é que...- Os olhos dela se fecharam e se apertaram significativamente, e quando abriram estavam diferente- Vamos seder nossa fidelidade a eles.

Foi um momento dividido em três etapas: incredulidade, entendimento e revolta. Mas a revolta tinha perguntas"Você só pode ta brincando?!" "Isso é um absurdo" "hokague-sama não pode concordar com isso?!"

-Silêncio!-Hisache Hyuga era um homem contido, mas bastou conviver dois messes com o genro que aprendeu que controle é algo nem sempre sustentavel e que um bom grito em tom de reprovação era mais eficais do que um olhar azedo.- Vou explicar de uma maneira bem clara para que não restem duvidas...

.

.

.

Sasuke asistiu toda a reunião atravez das câmeras de vigilâncias, o velho só disse o obviu,todos ali eram shinobes que não eserseriam novamente essa profissão,o arcodo acertado entre ele e a "sua hokague"era que todos os shinobes teriam um tempo de cinco meses para se abtuar as novas profissões e que alguns seriam contratados por Sasuke para formar parte de seus exercitos. A verdade é que quem propos o acordo fora Sakura, Sasuke apenas fez algumas alterações e se dispoes a levar os créditos por tudo-"Ela pediu tão doce, que tipo de homem eu seria se não pudese fazer uma pequena gentilesa para uma dama?"- "É claro que apenas para aquela dama" afinal mesmo ela não acreditando, o tempo que eles pasaram juntos em Konoha durante a fachada de "bastardo arrependido " que Naruto jurava estar vivendo seu amigo teme, ela foi a única não mentira. O resto todo, a aliança na guerre,aceitação da prissão e punição por traição, e todo o tempo restante serviram para Sasuke perseber que Sakura não era mais a garotinha que esperaria ele para sempre, ela cescera assim como ele, e os sentimentos mudaram.

"-As vezes prefiro aquela garotinha cegamente apaixonada que fazia tudo do jeito que eu queria sem ter que me preocupar em explicar como...-"Haa sim,bons tempos de coraçõeszinhos nos olhos e cabelos cor-de-rosas longos... as coisas nunca foram as mesmas depois do exame chunin."-Ela não reagil bem a aquela tentativa de acerto...

.

.

.

obs:não lembro se o pai da hinata era hisache ou hiache,entao fiquei com o hisache

autora on: é eu sei sei que to atrasada,também sei que o cap.tá pequeno,é que a inspiração vei junto com o sono quinta-feira e eu só escrevi até aqui.Só to postando pra compesar semana passada,mas se tudo der serto "inspiração-sono+net boa" eu posto outro até quinta,bjs e meu e-mail para esporos tá no cap 3 ,pq n tinha saido dentro dele coloquei como título.

me add face book pra me cobrar quem quiser

carolina haruno


	5. Chapter 5

**capitulo5**

-Ela está vindo.-Ele acabou de entrar na sala após bater três vezes na porta e receber o consentimento. Não que ele não fosse entrar de qualquer jeito. Quando entrou encontrou o moreno sentado na cadeira do escritorio virado para a grande varanda que possuía no comodo, com pesadas cortinas de veludo pretas caindo nos lados da porta de vidro fechada, com o por do sol como plano de fundo.

Vermelho amarelo e azul se fundindo em aquarela.

O cabelo arepiado com leves reflexos vermelhos, não se mecheu até a noite cair com seu veu negro.

.

Ele gostava do preto.

.

.

.

Os ecos das pontas dos saltos eram ouvidos por todo o longo coredor, sobre o piso de marmore rosado, os saltos altos se faziam a presensa principal. Os dois vultos que a acompanhavam pelo percurso não mais faziam que manter a distancia constante e ela não se deicha pensar no que aconteceria quando terminse a longa escada que encontrou no fim do onde ele estáva, já esteve lá.

Ocupava a cabeça pensando no que os guardas achavam de tudo aquilo, se pegou quase rindo alto, mas o sorrisinho apareceu nos lábios vermelhos e a distração durou tempo suficiente para terminar a escada.

.

.

.

-Por que está fazendo isso?- O moreno continuava em pé na frente da porta fechada.

-Por que está perguntando isso?- Nenhum deles se mechia, ambos sabiam as respostas, ambos negavam a realidade.

-Ela não vai ama-lo se fizer dessa forma- E o moreno sentado fez um leve movimento de cabeça como desagrado"-Ao menos uma reação.-"

-O que sabe sobre o amor de uma mulher...- O rosto do moreno caçula se virou lentamente...

.

.

.

-Entre- O moreno que aparentava cançaso disse em tom de ordem, Sakura o olhou firme sobre as mechas longas, não que ela estivese de cabeça abaichada por submisão, mas o peso da realidade a enfraquecia e agonizava, e o homem que a acompanhou até aqui junto do filho quase sentiu pena do que ela teria que passar.

.

.

Quase.

.

.

Ela erguu a mão quando se lembrou que ele sabia que ela estáva ali. "-Ele não me é cortes, não serei educada-" E tomada por uma força que não estava ali momentos antes segurou a maçaneta, rodou e empurou a porta entrando no esato momento de ouvir a sua voz.

.

.

.

-... ni-san.

.

.

.

_"Você lembra..._(dois messes após o ataque)

.

.

.

_Por Sakura_

_Ele levantou do acento em que estava e se dirigiu a mim calmamente,mantendo os olhos fechados durante uns 10 metros percoridos e os abriu quando tentou tocar meu braço, eu me desviei com um passo para trás e fransi a testa em total descrença._

_Quem esse cretino pensa que é? Pula na minha janela 3 horas antes da cerimonia, que por vezes eu tentei adiar torcendo para encontrarmos o padrinho dele na cerimonia, me diz que não haveria cerimonia no dia mas que tinha uma boa rasão para tal ato ,some em uma nuvem de fumaça e volta 5 horas depois como meu inimigo, me mantem presa em uma especie de cidade utopica,... vendo o meu povo sendo forçado a erguer o imperio que os mantem refens e tem a cara de pau de fingir que tudo não passou de um contra tempo previsto, uma falha prevista, e que não interferia em nada no nosso futuro._

_Não...não, ainda ouso os gritos de socorro da noite do ataque, o desespero nos olhinhos verdes do meu irmão e a frustação de não conseguir mecher meus pés. Minha desculpa para a impotencia durante a luta foi de ter gastado todo o meu chacra com katsuia e seus clones ,mais a verdade é que eu não conseguia mecher os meus pes desde quando vi Sasuke lutando contra ninjas de Konoha, mas o ninja que sua espada asacinou tamém tinha olhos verdes._

.

.

.

_Por Sasuke_

Seus olhos trasmitiam aquilo que ela não consiguiria espresar com palavras, eu vi raiva, rancor, descrença, tristeza, angustia e algo que eu não queria adimitir para mim mesmo. Confesso que nunca imaginei que seria facil ela me perdoar, mas sei que é só uma questão de tempo até ela ficar do meu lado, ela sempre fica.

_-Sakura.- Ela abaixou a cabeça e virou o rosto de lado.- Sakura- dessa vez tive que segurar os ombros dela, mas ela se negava a olhar pra mim._

_Mulher iritante._

_Segurei o impeto de suspirar, e olhei de um todo o corpo dela, com seus cabelos longos bagunçados e sua cabeça baixa pendendo, sua blusa vermelha e agora com mangas longas, sua calça comprida de pregas preta e seu sapato baixou preto, sua pele estava limpa e perfumada e seus cachos rosados brilhates apesar de desarumados._

_Linda._

_._

_._

_._

Ele sempre gostou do fato das cores exoticas dela lhe serem os unicos adornos, monstrava o quanto ela era natural, não que ela não gostase de brincos e maquiagens mas eram nos momentos mais picantes e praserosos que ele enfatisava o fato de preferila assim.

.

Simplis.

.

Natural.

.

Verdadeira.

.

...ele a amava por ser simplesmente ela.

.

.

Linda.

Mas quando ela levantou o rosto, belo mas com algo de errado, ele se lembrou de outro motivo pelo qual não gostava que ela se maquiase.

.

Ela chorava.

...e vela chorando não lhe era agradavel.

...não era simples.

Ela era cabeça dura, e com o passar dos anos tinha aprendido a lidar com a dor, afinal, ela era uma ninja.

...não era natural.

O verde encantador de seus olhos, tão verde como a grama de konoha na primavera, essa cor que normalmente se destacava na pele branca,.agora era rodiado por vermelho.

...e não um vermelho de rubor...

...não era verdedeiro.

Por mais que ela tentase segurar suas emoções e não transmitir nada ele sabia que ela estava,d e uma forma diferente, mentindo para ele

_._

_Como vocè fez para ela..._

.

Não, ele não mentiu para ela...

...apenas ...omitiu alguns fatos.

_._

_Queimou sua casa ...matou seus amigos..._

.

Não...

...ninguem que ele julgase importante chegou a morre sobe suas ordens...

Não era culpado por seus homens do som serem tão inuteis e indisciplinados.

Komoha continuava no lugar de sempre.

_._

_Matou seu melhor amigo._

.

Naruto não estava morto,ele não o matou e mesmo que conseguise fazer com que aquele coraçãozinho alegremente dobe parase de bater com suas proprias mãos, sabia que seria quase imposivel olhar novamente nos olhos de sua noiva.

.

_Quase não__..._**Impossivel.**

.

Não ...Sakura o amava, tanto quanto ele descobriu amala, não importa o que acontecese...

_._

_Sera ?_

.

Sim, não é a toa que ele adiantou seu plano para o momento mais rapido, primeiro acho inconviniente as adiações do casamento, ele sabia que não encontrariam Naruto. Mas se deu conta que com o casamento depois da sua conquista, ele teria convidados que fariam valer a espera.

.

_Posesivo._

Não...apenas não suportava o fato de sakura se recusar a usar os simbolo do seu clã, e futuro clã dela.

.

_Ela queria manter sua familia sempre ao seu lado._

Impocivel,os uchihas não se misturavam com ninguem,muito menos uma familia civil.

.

_A familia dela._

Não importa, ela está aqui ...

...eu venci.

.

.

.

_Será?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura ficou em choque.

.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para Sakura.

.

E Itachi...

.

.

Itachi apenas se virou pra encarar a nora.

.

.

.

-Mas... como ...-Sakura estava sepantada. Aboca aberta e os olhos aregalados diziam tanto quando a frase dita pausadamente.

Itachi estáva vivo.

.

Mas Itachi Uchiha tinha cido morto.

...

Por Sasuke Uchiha.

Enquanto Sasuke ainda era um nukenin. E Itachi fingia ser o irmão malvado 2.0 e toda a verdade sobre o masacre do clã Uchiha ainda era asunto de poucos.

.

.

.

Mas aí está ele, com o cabelo longo preso com uma fita de seda preta, com uma camisa de mangas longas negras com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas, uma calça preta e uma sandalia ninja azul.

.

E não parecia um edo-tensei.

.

-Sakura,entre.- Sasuke estava com sua espressão de sempre, mas Sakura identificava um sorriso em seus olhos, e saber que ele estava olhando pra ela e não para o irmão ex-morto foi o suficiente para que recuperase a seriedade do rosto. Mas diser que o ex-cadaver ambulante não a incomodava seria uma mentira absurda.

Sakura deu alguns passos a frente depois de fechar a porta. A capa que usava estava com o capus abaixado desde que se identificou no portão de entrada ao complexo príncipal, caminhar ao entardecer pelas areas habitadas pelo povo de konoha seria impossivel com o cabelo rosa aos ventos, com o capus pulou a janela do seu novo apartamento no segundo andar e atravesou a area desiguinada a konoha na nova capital.

Itachi se lembrava dela.

Mas é difícil esqueser alguem de cabelo rosa. Princípalmente se é uma garota que vivia ao lado do seu irmão junto do jinjuriki Naruto e de Kakashi-sempai... e só.

Sasuke sempre foi um garoto de pouco se enturmar.

E Sasuke, bem Sasuke sempre foi um garoto de poucas palavras. E agora que é um adulto não tem por que mudar isso. Mas ele notol o olhar de Sakura a entrar na sala, e como ela não sabia o que pensar ao ver seu irmão vivo na sua frente, deve ter sido atordoante. Não mais atornoante do que o cheiro cítrico que Sakura trazia para a sala. Uma mistura de menta e hortelã, a mesma mistura que ficava em seus lençois depois de uma noite apaixonada em sua antiga casa.

Antiga vila.

Antigos pensamentos

á.

-Olá, Itachi-san.- Respondeu, desconfortavel, mais respondeu. Ela ainda tinha aquele olhar confuso. Os olhos verdes variavam entre os dois morenos e não se preocupava em disfarsar a confusão neles.

-Foi bom revela. Até- E dito isso passou pela rosada e se dirijiu a porta abrindo um de seus lados. - E Sasuke...- Virou o rosto e encarou o caçula.- Pense no que eu te disse.

E Itachi saiu da sala e fechou a porta.

E Sasuke finalmente teve a atenção de Sakura voltada única e exclusivamente para ele.


	7. Chapter 7

cap.7

Sakura não sabe o que falar.

Sasuke não gosta de falar.

.

.

.

E o silêncio simplismente torna as coisas mais desconfortaveis.

.

.

E Sakura... para Sasuke estava radiante. Não só por não levar maquiagens, ou pelo fato da blusa vermelha de mangas bufantes baixas realçarem a pele branco e monstrar-lhe o nascimentos dos seios, e a calça social preta que lhe apertava as coxas e e descia reta pelos tornozelos, evidenciar a grossura destas, e a sapatilha preta de salto baixo com um lacinho dourado, tão terna quanto a dona a deicharem perfeita para ele e coberta com a capa para os outros. Os cabelos longos e soutos não lhe tapavam o rosto de trasos finos e delicados, as maçãs altas e rosadas o nariz pequeno e os olhos verdes estava alí como ele se lembrava.

Mas faltava algo.

A aliança.

E isso o incomodou mas do que o papo ridiculo do Itachi.

E quanto a ela ,Sakura somente observou Sasuke levatar da poutrona de couro vermelha e caminhar em sua direção. A calça bege de corte reto combinava com a blusa de botões preta e os sapatos pretos lustrosos. Ela lembrava de uma quase ruptura no relacionamento quando ele se negou a usar sapatos sociais no casamento da Ino, afirmando que como shinobe deveria estar sempre preparado e confortavel. Ele teve que dormir em um sofá nada confortavel durante uma semana depois disso.

E quando Sauke segurou sua mão, a que deveria estar com a aliança, e levou a mão a boca e deu ali um beijo castro, ela não teve como não estremecer. Assim como tão facil culpou os hormonios, facilmente puchou a mão de volta para a proteção ridicula da capa. E por que não, desejou que ele parace de olhala com aquele olhar de criança travesa.

Mas ele não mudou a postura. Em vez disso arancoulhe a capa, e ignorando o arfar de surpresa emetido pela esposa, a beijou.

E Sakura fechou os olhos, e o beijou de o pescoço de Sasuke com os braços e o forsando a abaixar a coluna para beijala. Enquanto ele levava uma mão a nuca dela e empurava sua cabeça, quase como se quisece engolila, a outra mão se dirigia para a fina cintura e apertava em leves circulos a área fazendo Sakura arfar abafada pelo beijo. Uma das mãos que agora apertava os curtos cabelos de Sasuke agora desciam para o pescoço e iam pra frente do peito, o empurando fracamente. Permitindo ,agora com os labios descolados, que recuperacem o folêgo, com as testas grudadas e Sasuke ainda inclinado para nivelar um pouco a diferença de 10cm de altura.

Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou empurar Sasuke agora com as duas mãos.

-Isso está errado,muito errado-Repetia mais para si que para ele, enquando negava com a cabeça e lágrimas tentavam descer pelos cílios grosos.

-''Aarrhggg, maltidos hormônios!"-

E Sasuke só a abraçou mais, e apoiou a cabeça no topo da dela, sorrindo da pequena birra que Sakura continuava fazendo. Depois do que parecia ter cido alguns minutos Sakura se conformou com a sua cituação e Sasuke apos notar a respiração tranquila dela foi soutando Sakura de seu abraço, não totalmente, mas o suficiente para olhar para ela e vice versa.

Os olhos avermelhados, e os caminhos das diminutas lagrimas ainda cintilavam, os labios rosados eram mordidos e estavam inchados assim como as bochechas infladas de modo infantil.

E Sasuke começou a achar que os hormônios não eram tão ruins.

-Você está bem?- A voz dele, Sakura sentia saudades da voz em tom grave dele, e de como em momentos, mais frequêntes do que se imagina, ele fica preocupado com ela. Ela sabia a que ele se referia.

A invasão ocorera com nenhuma baixa apôs o terceiro dia, que foi quando ela entendeu tudo. Não é como se os ninjas de Sasuke não tivesem morrido ou matado, mas é algo como irelevante.

Sasuke após a quarta grande guerra ninja havia voltado para Konoha. Ponto.

.

Em batalha ele criara um novo objetivo. Dois pontos.

.

E ele desenvolveu o rinengen. Ultimo ponto.

.

Assim como Itachi, todos os soldados,amigos e inimigos estavam vivos, incluindo os pais de Sasuke.

Afinal, diferente de Nagato, aquele rinengan que brilhara nos olhos de Sasuke durante o ataque, estavam em seu verdadeiro dono e possuiam sua verdadeira força vital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

é eu to atrasada,mas é que o capitulo 7 já tava escrito numa folha de caderno,só que eu perdi T. foi melhor assim ,o cap de hoje tá melhor xD,e depois de averiguar que eu subi e exclui o cap 6 criei vergonha na cara e aprendi a mecher dessa conta(+-),pode manda recados q eu leio,só n sei se respondo ^^',gente... eu sou muito até a proxima e conselho:se quiserem escrever fanfic teram q largar os rpgs .


	8. Chapter 8

cap8

O quarto era imenço com uma sacada de portas de vidro que permitiam a luz da lua iluminar a sua volta, com suavez cortinas de ceda azul com bordados dourados em sua bainha. Um sofa azul e uma poutrona do mesmo tecido virados para a sacada, mas longe o suficiente pra não serem aucançadas pelo Sol da sacada de 2m de altura. Duas portas na parede esquerda a entrada, uma o banheiro a outra o armario embutido, e de frente a entrada a cama de casal 4x3m com pilastras de mogno e um delicado tecido azul marinho que tapava a pessoa que estava sentada no meio da cama.

Sakura foi levada ali pelo noivo depois de se controlar, ela ficou irritada consigo após o pequeno ataque, odiava perder o controle em situações inadequadas, e perto de Sasuke agora sempre seriam situações inadequadas.

Suspirou, se virou, e afundou o rosto no travesseiro de plumas de fronha cor de neve. Deitada observou o presente de casamento de seus pais, um jogo de lençois neve com borcados brancos nas bordas e detalhes ha mão acima dos bordados, abaninhos Uchihas e circulos Harunos entrelaçados. Uma velha tradição familiar, ela ainda se lembra de quando pequena pedir pra sua okasa colocar o jogo de seu noivado na cama enquanto a ajudava a arumar a casa. Sua mãe mesmo meio rabujenta e reclamona lhe beijava o topo da cabeça e dizia que o jogo estava no varau.

E agora ela tinha o seu.

E não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Um embrulho lhe subiu do estomago e uma ancia de botar tudo pra fora lhe deichava zonza, levantou e correu para o banheiro, levantou a tampa do vaso sanitario e vomitou.

Haa, os pesares de uma gravides.

Após se recompor e escovar os dentes, decidiu que tomar uma banho não seria uma má idéia. E quando a água quente tocou o topo da sua cabeça, pode ,enfim, relachar.

Enquanto a água escoria pelo seu corpo, se lembrou dos rasionamentos estupidos de água e luz que a população na nova capital vivia, racionamento de comida, empregos variados na espanção do novo império, escolas cívis por toda parte, campos sendo colhidos, telecomunicações invadindo as casas, lojas das mais variadas, aquele idiota havia planejado tudo a muito tempo, quanto a isso não restavam mais dúvidas.

Mas mesmo assim, ele lhe deichou em paz.

.

.

.

_Você se lembra_

_._

O seu peito ardia e minha respiração não se acalmava. E lagrimas e lagrimas escoriam no rosto de porcelana, ela já não conseguia suprimir a ardencia nos olhos. O cabelo, que antes estava preso em um coque com mechas em caracou, agora quase todo desfeito, a maquiajem escorida, e o vestido rasgado do joelho para baixo e manchado de sangue.

_"-Sangue dos meus amigos...-"_

Ela entrou no complexo Uchiha com a cabeça erguida e com tanto ódio nos olhos.

Não sabia se ninguem a impedia apenas por olhar no seu rosto ou por ser quem era.

Se diriguia a casa príncipal e sua raiva só aumentava em ver como aqueles ninjas lhe abriam espaço e pareciam se organizar pelas redondezas.

_"Era um lugar amaldiçuado"_Diziam as más línguas.

E ao abrir a porta do quarto príncipal e encontralo em pé de frente para a janela com as mãos nas costa e sem nenhum aranhão, foi o que fez toda a raiva, frustração, remordimento e tritesa transbordaram ao som do fechar da porta.

Ela havia quebrado.

E ele sabia disso.

E uma parte dele, mesmo que pequena, se quebrou também.

.

Ela estáva tão linda quando ele foi lhe avisar sobre o ataque pouco antes do casamento que quase teve vontade de adiar seus planos.

Quase.

E mesmo agora ele podia disser que ela estava linda...

...mesmo com o sangue...

...mesmo com as lágrimas...

...mesmo tremola ele via uma força que a impedia de cair no chão, mesmo quando tudo ao seu redor havia desmoronado...

...e isso o exitava...

Não de uma manera totalmente pervertida, talvez só um pouco, mais sim por saber que ela era e sempre foi a escolha perfeita, perfeita para passar o resto de sua vida juntos, envelhecer e morrer de mãos dadas. Perfeita até em seus defeitos, cabeça-dura , dengosa, mimada e irritante, tudo na dosagem certa. Ele não tiraria nada dela, e nem poria...

_"-Talvez só uma capa...-"_

O vestido mostrava muito suas longas pernas cremosas e a auça direita estava quase arebentando, o tom branco do vestido agora era mais cinza e vermelho e os sapatos de salto baicho não estavam mais com ela. E no entanto nada disso era prioridade, pois ela não parava de chorar e havia fechado os olhos quando ele virou para ela.

Quando tentou abraçala ela se afastou e se apoiou na porta, agora abrira o olhos e o encarava com tanto despreso e ódio que Sasuke cambaleou e se afastou um pouco ,pondo certa distancia entre eles.

.

Ela nunca tinha evitado seu toque...

...e isso o asustou mais do qur qualquer coisa.

.

.

.

autora on ^^:net ruim,pouco tempo e aháaaaa,recebi minha primeira reivim \o/\o/\o/q foi uma critica T.T,flor q eu n lembro o nome,eu tó pra baixar o word a 1 ano e só lembro quando a net cai, a fic tá com muito erro mesmo e sei que prejudica e muito a leitura , mas é q eu escrevo de noite e o progama(unico no meu pc)q uso n tem coretor nenhum T.T e olha q eu reviso os caps O. breve ,tomara, vo excluir todos e upar coriguidos bunitinhos *.*,para todas as outras leitoras e leitores se tiver,os cap são curtos mesmo,e só n upo quinta-feira quando to sem net,e n upo outros dias pq sou esquecida e meu celular tem despertador pros cap. a historia já ta bem lá na frente e se eu me animar junto os cap pra postar maiores .bjs e lembrando q n só autora movida a recados, sou movida a café . mas n faz mau me diser qm vcs querem q morra #.#


	9. Chapter 9

cap 9

Enquanto estava no banho, ouviu o movimento no quarto. Uma empregada qualquer lhe deixou um carrinho com o que deveria ser um lanche, varios tipos de biscoitos um bule de chá de porcelana e duas chicaras do conjunto. Sobre a cama, um vestido de seda comprido em tom pérola, com mangas fougadas, um decote quadrado contornado por uma fita rosa, a mesma que lhe marcava o iniciu do busto e que prendia o quimono imperial rosa palido com diminutas gotas douradas, com mangas que lhe cobriam as mãos e uma cauda que se arastava conforme andava em direção ao carrinho disposto ao lado da pequena mesa de vidro e pés brancos na varanda.

Não havia cadeiras, em vez disso, um banco de ferro branco com almofadas azul escuro.

Sasuke estava esperando ali.

Com uma roupa quase tão formal quanto a sua. Um quimono masculino azul marinho, com a abertura na perna permitindo notar a calça preta, o casaco do quimono, um complemento, era preto com três abaninhos uchihas bordados, um no alto das costas e os outros nos cotovelos, com as bordas somente da abertura com uma fita dividida em triangulos com virgulas que imitavam o sharingan bordados em preto sobre o branco da fita.

Um quimono cerimonial.

Tão belo quanto o seu.

O vento soprou e balansou as longas mechas preto-azulado dos seus cabelos, e Sakura viu seus olhos serenos mirando, não o horizonte, e sim a festa que se montava no patiu principal do castelo japones que ele mandou construir entre as montanhas do páis do arroz. Ele parecia tão sereno naquele momento, mas seus olhos seguiam quase todos os movimentos dos funcionarios, parecendo notar cada pequeno enfeite no patiu, desde os buques de lavanda em fitas brancas espalhados ao redor dos acentos, ha chegada do ancião que monitorava o trabalho feito no pequeno templo, onde a cerimonia ocoreria para poucos convidados.

Sasuke ergueu a mão, chamando-a com o gesto.

E Sakura, meio esitante, acabou por andar até ele. Quando se aprocimou a mão de Sasuke segurou seus dedos, esfregando com o polegar os nós dos dedos, e a fez girar ao redor da mesa, os olhos de Sasuke brilharam com satisfação e em vitoria, e Sakura notou a faisca de orgulho quando pousou seus orbes onix no ventre ainda plano da noiva.

Quando Sakura sentou, Sasuke soltou sua mão e Sakura notou o anel no seu dedo anelar. Era o mesmo anel que ele lhe dera quando fez o pedido de casamento a nove meses. Ela ficou encarando o anel na mão levantada e aberta, franzindo a testa pelo tipo de motivo estupido que fez seu noivo lhe de vouver a bijuteria.

"Esse também vai quebrar se eu deichar cair a um metro do chão?"Esse pensamento só a deichou mais irritada com o homem ao lado, ao lembrar de toda a historia de como ele comprou o anel durante uma missão quando viu um joalheiro colocando a pesa de fabricação propria na vitrine.

-"Unico."-Ele lhe susurrara quando colocou o anel nesse mesmo dedo em outra época.

-"...esse brilha mais..."-Ela deichara o anel cair no primeiro dia no país do arrz, que foi para onde toda a vila foi enviada, só não superou o choque de constatar que a vila da chuva e boa parte dos shinobes da pedra também estavam lá.-"Muita emoção em pouco tempo"-

-Não foi mentira.-E Sakura virou a cabeça para encarar o rosto inclinado de Sasuke,com os olhos sempre a encarando sem perder nenhum detalhe,desde a testa que fransiu mais aos lábios que se apertavam e ficava vermelhos, o rosto sereno sem nenhhuma espressão com olhos negros atentos, sombrancelhas em linha reta, nariz fino e reto, lábios medianos e vinhos, queixo fino em contraste com o rosto puramente masculino e ainda sim suave. Uma das coisas que mais irritava Sakura e não poder dizer que ele era feio em nenhum aspecto.

E num piscar de olhos ela lembrou que ele lhe fez uma pergunta.

-O que não seria uma mentira?-Ela relachou o rosto e arqueou um sombrancelha de modo a enfatisar o sarcasmo nos seus doces lábios.

Ele segurou a mão do anel e levou os dedos aos seus lábios beijando um por um com os olhos fechados apenas notando a respiiração contida de terminou abriu perguisosamente os olhos e esfregou a mão dela contra sua bochecha. -A historia do anel não foi uma mentira. Apenas aquele anel não era da historia.- Os lábios da noiva se separaram levemente e seus olhos verdes demonstraram um brilho de suave surpresa. -Eu imaginei que talvez você foce jogar o mais longe possivel do seu alcanse e encomendei uma cópia identica a um joalheiro no caminho para Konoha. A peça é realmente bela e eu quero que você fique com ela, como um símbolo do tipo de casamento realizado pela sua família.-

E aquilo a fez desviar os olhos para o pequeno e belo templo japonês no jardim a baixo. No primeiro casamento, eles tinham discutido bastante para definir o local da cerimonia, Sasuke exigindo ser no templo da família e Sakura exigindo em um casamento menos tradicional, ela queria uma cerimonia como a dos pais dela, em um campo florido, vestidos leves e roupas não muito formais, quando Sasuke disse que em sua roupa pouco formal haveria um par de sandálias ninjas, Sakura decidiu seder um pouco nos seus requisitos mas deichou bem claro, com algumas contusoes e ossos quebrados, que não se casaria naquele predio asustador e caindo aos pedasos, e Sasuke teve que decidir entre a cerimonia caracteristica da sua família ou a noiva. E no fim, ele ganhou todas.

Sakura sempre soube diferênciar uma bijuteria de uma pedra preciosa, Ino lhe ajudara bastante, e não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando o anel "escoregou" do seu dedo e se espalhou pelo chão, mas ela não queria na época acreditar que Sasuke lhe dera uma bijuteria sem um bom motivo por trás disso,e não é que ele tinha mesmo.

E droga o anel era realmente bonito.

Com uma esmeralda encrustrada em ouro branco com relevos que imitavam galhos e diminutos diamantes rosas nas estremidates,tudo em uma pequena e fina peça que, mesmo quando bijuteria, ela adorara só por concluir que ele comprar pensando nela e isso era o que mais valia naquele, agora, pequeno tesouro.

-"Um suvenir..."-Realmente um suvenir de uma cerimonia não iniciada e de lagrimas derramadas,um nó subiu-lhe a garganta e ela teve vontade de levantar e gritar o quanto egoísta ele era, com as mãos tremendo sentiu os braços masculinos rodiarem sua pequena estrutura e a trazerem tão perto que quando virou o pescoço enterou o rosto na curva sensual do pescoso no noivo e se viu centada no seu colo. Com poucas lágrimas escapando dos olhos verdes, e uma mão grande acariciando de leve os cabelos semi-molhados.

As pequenas mãos agaram a frente do quimono masculino e quando a respiração acalmou ela nem lembrou de amaldiçoar os hormonios por que sentiu os lábios de aparencia fria mas fervorosos na pele do seu pescoço,beijando desde a clavicula a curva do maxilar e subindo ao lóbulo da orelha esquerda, enquanto a mão que acariciava seus cabelos pousou em sua nuca e ali precionava em pequenos círculos ecitantes, e a mão antes usada apenas para apoiala enquando puxava com a outra,enlaçou a cintura fina e forçou-a a separar os joelhos fazendo o vestido,mesmo que folgado nas pernas, subir até o joelho.

Ela arfou e com olhos semi-fechamos viu quando o rosto masculino, de pele tão linda, se aproximou, e pode jurar que aqueles olhos estavam fervendo,quase vermelhos, e que todo o controle que ele teve nesses ultimos meses foi pro espaço quando seus lábios sentiram os dele.

Em um beijo suave ela encontrava um Sasuke amavel e carinhoso,o Sasuke dos dias ensolarados, dos beijinhos dicretos no hospital, ele nunca gostou de público, o Sasuke do boa-noite, do bom-dia, do horario de almoço, o que brigava por besteiras com naruto e o que dizia eu te amo antes de sair pra qualquer missão.

Mas num beijo como esse, com força, empurando a lingua entre os lábios e separando seus dentes, mordendo, quase sangrando, o labio inferior e puchando, os lábios o cabelo, ela encontrava o Sasuke amante e brusco, o que lhe empurava para um quarto vazio qualquer no hospital, o que lhe agarava a cintura e lhe beijava forte e sexy em publico sempre que achava que alguem perdeu os olhos nela, o que ativava o sharingam e intimidava seus amigos e colegas simpaticos, o Sasuke das noites chuvosas, do puro e forte sexo e dos beijos de reencontro apos longos ou curtos dias de missão.

A lingua dele furiosa percoria cada milimetro de sua boca, a mão da cintura desceu esfregando a coxa onde subiu o vestido e forçou o joelho a dobrar e enlasar a perna em suas costas.

Sakura de olhos fechados suspirava anciosa, forçando o kimono para baixo e acariciando a parte do peitoral esposta. Com as unhas aranhando o torax masculino e se consentrando em tirar aqueles, roupas, pequenos empecilhos, não teve como prender o suspiro alto quando Sasuke levantou passando, lentamente, a mão da perna para a bunda de Sakura, fazendo que suas pernas esticasem e tocasem o chão, e enfregando-a em sua eresao forte e palpitante, segurou a nuca dela com ambas as mãos e enfiou o mais fundo possivel sua lingua naquela boquinha rosada, finalizando o beijo com um puchão forte do labio inferior.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, ainda sobre o efeito esmagador do beijo, identificou um brilho perverso nos olhos onix, um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios inchados e que ele acariciava sua bochexa tão gentilmente, que parecia que maior pressão faria com que ela quebrase.

-A consumação deve vir depois do casamento minha flor,aguente mais um pouco.-E com um ar de quem fica por cima, cegurou-lhe a cintura gentilmente e conduziu-a pelas escadas abaixo.

O casamento ocoreu sem nenhum tipo de interupição.

E Sakura Haruno passou a ser Sakura Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

autaora on:ei a quanto tempo -.-'

tem gente querendo me dar uma surra eu sei,e mesmo sabendo que nem todos leem essa parte vou justificar: me mudei,meu gatinho se perdeu da mudança,tava num periodo de luto, e sem net,pequei net sexta e não vejo meu bebe a um mês, realmente estou triste.+provas pra faculdades provas de escola , trabalho e mudança,minha vida parece serie americana tipo friends.n baichei o word ainda, como vcs já viram,mas espero q gostem do cap.,e até semana q vem ^^


	10. Chapter 10

cap10.

Splat.

.

"-762."

.

Splat.

.

"-763."

.

-Splat.

.

"-764."

.

Com certeza, contar as gotas que batem no quadrante superior direito da decima segunda janela era mais interesante que um esputido jantar com os parentes de Sasuke.

No começo do casamento, duas semanas atrás, até que dava para se interesar pelo clã revivido, saber que somente aqueles que morreram pelas mãos de Itachi, ele mesmo, e Obito foram revividos, foi até surpriendente, mas o choque de saber que Sasuke trouxe Madara de volta da dimensão do seu olho direito e lhe implantou olhos de um qualquer foi bem mais abalador.

A senhora Mikoto até que era sinpatica e Sasuke-kun tinha um carinho especial por ela, ela não tocava em asuntos como a missão da itachi e parecia tratalo como se nada tivese acontecido, também ignorava as conversas sobre a invasão de Sasuke, e mostrava desagrado quando mencionavam o treinamento de Sasuke com Orochimaru. Mas adorava imaginar que o bebê poderia ser uma menina e me dizia que de serta forma ficou frustrada ao ter dois meninos e nenhuma menina.

O senhor Fugaku não se preocupava em ser solidario nem simpatico, não chegava a ser grosseiro comigo ,mas havia na primeira semana um claro desagrado por eu ser de uma familía civil, e ele não era o unico, pelo que eu tinha entendido Sasuke-kun era o irmão apagadinho e Itachi o orgulho do papai, agora é meio que o oposto só que sem nenhum tipo de tom de raiva ou decepção ao falar com o mais velho, se houve serta raiva foi resolvida a algum tempo.

Então, Itachi faz o timo caladão, caracteristica propria da familia, mas até que era símpatico, passava a maior parte de tempo com o Shisui ou na bibliotéca, as vezes eu o via com Sasuke, eles juntos e sozinhos até pareciam irmãos normais, mesmo quando Sasuke jogava cobras em Itachi e esse gritava com Sasuke e lhe cutuccava na testa. Mesmo com esse jeito caladão, até que é produtivo conversar com Itachi, ele é uma pessoa agradavel, depois de tirar a imagem de piscicopata.

O ambiente do jantar era como um jantar politico, um trocadilho envolvendo negocios aqui, um comentario sobre a evolução ninja de outro ali, negocios sendo marcados e preços sugeridos. De onde Sasuke-kun tirou a idéia de um jantar familiar eu realmente não sei.

A familia uchiha é exatamente o tipo de ambiente familiar que eu sempre pensei em que o Sasuke-kun cresceu. Uma mãe, mesmo amorosa, submisa as vontades do marido. Um pai autoritario e de poucas palavras. Familiares nesse mesmo sistema de disciplina em que até as crianças parecem estar.

Sasuke se manteve calado respondendo perguntas feitas diretamente a ele. Usava uma blusa preta de botoes, calças azul-marinho e sapatos pretos, elegante e sensual, com suas mechas pretas resem lavadas e seus olhos de um onix profundo e aveludado.

Sua familia seguia o mesmo tipo de conforto com seus tons escuros ou neutros com os abaninhos uchihas por todas as roupas.

.

.

-Você não acha que deveria ter mais querida?-Mikoto perguntou, em uma frase que parecia incompleta e Sakura decidiu que contar as gotas que batiam na janela devia ser uma atividade para a sobremessa.

-Hann...-Sakura realmente pararia de contar as gotas,e com a boca ainda aberta tentando formular uma reesposta neutra foi esclarecida por Sasuke que apertou delicadamente a sua mão e com um sorriso amavel lhe disse que sua mãe se referia a comida.

-Isso são apenas fouclores, o importante é comer de forma saúdavel-Sorrindo delicadamente espliicou como a frase "comer por dois'' era apenas mito popular e o que realmente importava eram as refeisoes equilibradas e regulares. E essa coom certeza foi a maior participasão sua nos ultimos dias, e mesmo quando uma velinha tia-avó de um primo de segundo grau de alguem disse que era tudo bobagens e que por carregar o erdeiro uchiha ela deveria se dedicar mais a isso, Sakura não se arependeu de cortar a idosa e lhe garantir que como diretora do hospital de konoha e príncipal mêdica ela estava absolutamente certa sobre isso. E Sakura jurou que se uma nova oportunidade surgise ela iria abalar não só 90% da mesa, mas faria alguem finalmente chingar naquela família estranha.

.

.

.

.

autora on : só postei hoje pq mamae deichou eu mecher hoje a noite e não ontem ^.^'


End file.
